warshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
HMS Magnificent
The HMS Magnificent was the former Warrior-class battle cruiser HMS Mary Rose. As the initial conference began for the Washington Naval Treaty, British admirals scattered to appear as if they were downsizing, when in reality they're navy was exploding. The HMS Magnificent was, true to her name, absolutely Magnificent. The HMS Magnificent was very misleading in size. While the other ships of the class were infact shorter then the supposedly smaller Admiralty-class Battlecruiser, the Magnificent was originally supposed to be a one off "Super-Warrior", with a much more conventional layout of 4x3 16in turrets. As such, she came in at a staggering 1,046 ft, while only 125ft wide While originally supposedly 55000 tonnes, the HMS Magnificent, due to every inch of her being lightened, eventually got the weight down to 43000 tonnes. This made her lighter then the much smaller HMS Indomitable. The biggest tricks used to get the Magnificent to be so light, would be the use of Cork to fill her expansion rooms. Additionally, the HMS Magnificent was extensively welded together instead of riveted. Overall, this caused the HMS Magnificent cost to skyrocket, but led Great Britain to have enough wiggle room to be able to further expand her naval air arm. While weighing the same as a converted Lexington-class carrier, the Magnificent could carry 30 more aircraft, leading her to be the prime Aircraft Carrier for 25 years, until the Constellation-class matched her massive air complement.* The HMS Magnificent was capable of carrying 110 Aircraft. Interwar Service: The HMS Magnificent was commissioned relatively late compared to other warships of her class. However, like the preceding HMS Glorious and HMS Indomitable, she was initially commissioned having a 3/4 length flight deck, with the launching deck in line with the hanger. In 1938, she was sent to port and heavily refit. Having not received the same early 1934 refit as the Indomitable, the HMS Magnificent was in dire need for a massive refit. During 1937, HMS Magnificent would receive her much needed refit. Refitted with a full length flight deck, she would also become the first British Carrier to receive a hurricane bow. This gave her a very unique look for a British carrier. Deployed to the British Pacific Fleet as flagship, the Magnificent would be instrumental as challenging Japanese aggression in the region. During 1938, as the Japanese war with China continued northward, the Magnificent, alongside the HMS Colossus, would be deployed in a massive show of force. The HMS Magnificent, with her decks stuffed full of 125 Sea Hurricanes, would launch all of her planes just over the horizon to circle over Hong Kong in an unbroken line. Shortly thereafter, the HMS Magnificent alongside her half sister HMS Superior would sail into the port of Hong Kong. WW2 Service Shortly after WW2 began, HMS Magnificent was immediately sent to Ceylon to refuel and rearm. Here she would receive the first ever batch of Seafires, along with brand new Albacore Torpedo Bombers. Deployed alongside the HMS Illustrious to Rendezvous with the HMS Fisher and HMS Retribution in Singapore. However, HMS Illustrious would run aground in Jamaica in November. Reaching Singapore, HMS Magnificent along with the HMS Fisher and HMS Retribution would encounter a large Japanese invasion force comprised of the flagship IJN Haruna, Battle cruisers IJN Hiei, IJN Takamatsu, along with the Carriers IJN Shokaku, and IJN Ryūjō. The HMS Magnificent would come under heavy air attack from Shokaku and Ryujo. During the opening attack, dive bombers from Shokaku would manage to strike 3 torpedo hits on the port side of Magnificent. One would destroy her props, and rudders. The subsequent dive bomber attack from Ryujo would manage to set fire to her and cripple her flight deck. The HMS Magnificent listed to 5* port. The second attack from Shokaku, would manage to land 6 torpedo hits on the port side of the stagnant Magnificent. This would destroy any hope for the Magnificent, as she quickly continued to list, until capsizing. Sailors from the Magnificent would cling to bits of Cork blown off from the ship as make shift rafts. With no air support, the out number HMS Fisher and HMS Retribution would be sunk by the enemy fleet. Category:Royal Navy Category:Aircraft Carrier